Diskussion:William Thomas Riker
War das mit dem Nachnamen Troi nicht nur ein Witz während der Hochzeitsfeier? Hornist 19:15, 28. Apr 2006 (UTC) :Naja, das werden wir wohl nie wirklich erfahren. Wir wissen allerdings durch Lwaxanas Auftritte, dass die Betazoiden eine eher matriachaische Gesellschaftsstrukur haben - und Rikers eher entgleistes Gesicht deutet wohl eher darauf hin. Da's aber doch eher in die Kiste der Spekulationen gehört, wäre ich dafür die Info wieder rauszunehmen. — defchris (✍ talk) 22:17, 28. Apr 2006 (UTC) Nun, angesichts des Gelächters auf der Brücke würde ich davon ausgehen, dass es mehr als Scherz gemeint war, zur allgemeinen Belustigung des Publikums. --D47h0r 18:27, 26. Jun 2006 (UTC) Familie "William T. Riker kam nie besonders gut mit seinem Vater zurecht. Er konnte ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er ihn und seine Mutter verlassen hat, als er 15 Jahre alt war." Wie soll er den Will und sein Mum verlassen haben wenn Rikers Mum gesatorben ist als er 2 jahre alt war ? Skalamaner 13:25, 5. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Ist das tatsächlich so? Wenn ja, nehm ichs in meine Bearbeitung gleich rein... Soong101 18:22, 26. Jun 2006 (UTC) Beziehung zu Troi Warum sind die beiden eigentlich auseinander gegangen, und wann genau war das? Soong101 16:17, 29. Jun 2006 (UTC) Bild im Artikel in den anderen TNG Hauptch. Artikeln ist immer ein altes und ein neues Bild. Dies hier ist so mittendrin, sieht man ja am bart und an der uniform. Hat jemand so ein portraitfoto vllt aus der 2./3. TNG-Staffel? Ich lad derzeit ein "aktuelles" Bild aus Nemesis hoch.. Soong101 16:33, 29. Jun 2006 (UTC) Beson. Fähigkeiten Außerdem rettete er mehrmals das Leben Picards so wie beim Angriff der Borg auf die Erde. (TNG: "Angriffsziel Erde") Was soll das heißen? Riker hat das Talent, Picards Leben zu retten? Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Soong101 09:32, 1. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Ganz recht das ist Schwachsinn man sollte das streichen. ::Steht doch schon lange nicht mehr drinnen--Bravomike 15:06, 5. Jun. 2007 (UTC) "Laberinhalt" Könnten wir bitte nur das unter Persönliches aufführen, was direkt mit William T. Riker zu tun hat? Dass Worf das Moq'Bara (sp?) nicht Alexander zutraut und sich deshalb operieren lässt hat gehört in den Artikel über Worf. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 19:38, 7. Aug 2006 (UTC) Ist der Artikel eigentlich immer noch ausbaufähig? Ich finde nicht. -- HenK 19:38, 23. Aug 2006 (UTC) "Deanna Troi" Erst nach der Zerstörung der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) und der Indienststellung ihrer Nachfolgerin kommen sich die beiden wieder näher, bis sie sich schließlich von Captain Picard trauen lassen. < das da ist doch non-canon oder nicht? schließlich wurde in Nemesis ja nicht geagt, dass Picard beide traut, oder doch? Wenn das aus A time to... ist,müssen wir das streichen. --Janeway 17:03, 2. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Dies könnte man aber aus der Tatsache entnehmen das der Captian eines Schiff an Bord Priesterliche Befugnise hat. ::Schon, aber nur weil er sie hat heißt das nicht, dass er sie gebraucht (obwohl Teile seiner Rede das tatsächlich andeuten) PS:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge!--Bravomike 15:04, 5. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ja aber er hat sie zumindestens bei der Hochzeit von Chief O`Brien benutzt und außerdem wer sollte sie den sonst trauen ich glaube nicht das die Enterprise eine Priester oder Standesbeamten an Bord hat wen doch der Captian das Recht hat Leute zu trauen. Die Frage ist nur ob sie an Bord des Schiff getraut wurden oder ob sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf einem Planeten befanden. --kirk 17:18,5.6.07 ::Ich glaube die Enterprise war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei der Erde, bin mir aber nicht sicher. Im Übrigen wird eindeutig gesagt, dass auch eine Zeremonie auf Betazed stattfindet, vielleicht war das Fest, was wir sehen, nur inoffiziell und die Hochzeit findet erst auf Betazed statt.--Bravomike 15:21, 5. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Es wird nirgends erwähnt, dass Picard die beiden traut - im Gegenteil: Die Zeremonie soll auf Betazed nach der dortigen Tradition stattfinden, nicht auf der Enterprise. 16:36, 5. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Es wird ausdrücklich gesagt das die beiden nach erden Sitten und nach den Sitten von Betazed getraut werden ich habe gesten nochmal nachgesehen.--Kirk 13:08 6.6.07 Ich muss meine Ausage zurück ziehen in seiner Rede sagt Picard eindeutig das er der Trautzeuge von Riker ist er kann ja wohl nicht gleichzeitig Trautzeuge sein und die beiden trauen-- 16:38,8.6.07 Geburtsdatum Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, weiß jemand, wo gesagt wird, dass er am 15. April 2335 geboren wird? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:16, 7. Jan 2007 (UTC) :In der Folge ( ) ist die Sternzeit mit 44682,5 deklariert ... es ist Rikers Geburtstag. was aber dem 6.9.2367 entspricht... was jedoch noncanon ist. Das es eine Folge gibt in der gesagt wird wann er geboren ist weis ich nicht. -- 10:03, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Also wenn nur die Sternenzeit erwähnt wird, is das Datum noncanon (Umrechnung is ja nicht canon). Man kanns aber in die HGI schreiben. Vielen Dank für die Antwort, One. Laut MA/en ist es 12286.5, entspricht dem Jahr 2335. Umrechnungen müssen ja nicht stimmen. Aber uns fehl eben noch ne Quelle für seine Geburt. Müssen wir doch rauskriegen :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:44, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ich würde es nicht in die HGI schreiben, da ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin ob nicht irgendwo ein Ausschnitt aus seiner Akte mal abgelichtet wurde. Ich werd mich aber mal rann halten und versuche es herraus zu bekommen. Man könnte es vielleicht ja so formulieren: In der Folge "Gedächtnisverlust" wird die Sternzeit mit 44682,5 angegeben was dem 6.9.2367 entspricht. Wie gesagt es ist ja sein Geburtstag :) -- 10:49, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Wenn wir seine Geburt raus haben, können wir dazu ne HGI schreiben: "Laut einer nicht-kanonischen Umrechnung entspricht dies ... In "Gedächtnisverlust" wird die Sternzeit xxxx als sein geburtstag angegeben, laut einer nicht-kanonischen Umrechnung entspricht dies allerdings xxx " -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:55, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ich habe jetz bisschen rumgesurfed und bin auf 4 Daten gestoßen welche nirgends Belegt sind. muss ich wohl nochmal alle Folgen schauen *fg* Laut startrek.com ist er am 19.8.2335 geboren ... aber leider auch nicht belegt. -- 11:05, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Wenn du dir mal so in Ruhe schöne TNG-Folge anguckst, kannste ja mal drauf achten ;) Musste ja jetz nich extra deswegen alle Folgen TNG durchgucken (ich will dich aber auch nich davon abhalten ;) ). Ich besitze gerade mal 1/14 aller Folgen (2. Hälfte, 7.Staffel). Bin da keine Hilfe :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:15, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Also die englische MA sichert nur das Jahr 2335 - das aber wiederrum mit drei Referenzen: - wobei in "Mission ohne Gedächtnis" Rikers Akte auf dem Display dargestellt wird. 09:45, 23. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Schade. Bei Trekcore sind die Akten von: Deanna, Crusher, Ro Laren, Data, Macouff und Picard gezeigt. Alle mit geburtsdatum! Nur Riker nicht. Ab hier: http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=113&pos=123 Hat jemand die Folge auf DVD? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:55, 23. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Hab gerade mal nachgeschaut genau in dem Moment als die Akte von Riker gezeigt wird dreht die Kammera in die Gesichter von Ro und Riker oder auch mit anderen Worten die Akte von Riker wird nicht gezeigt schade.--Klossi 11:06, 23. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Und in Zeitlupe nix zu erkennen? Schite :( -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:14, 23. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Nein die Akte Riker wird überhauptnicht gezeigt.--Klossi 11:19, 23. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Canon-Frage Wird denn nicht erst in den Büchern gezeigt, dass William T. Riker Captain der USS Titan wird? Ich dachte die Bücher zählen nicht zum Canon und sind damit unbedeutend für die Artikeln auf Memory Alpha, oder irre ich mich nun? --William.Riker 18:49, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ganz am Ende des Films verabschiedet Picard Riker und fragt ihn, was der erste Auftrag der Titan sei. Der Name und Rikers Beförderung zum Captain der Titan sind also canon. --Kebron 19:01, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :: Alles klar. Kenne die letzte Episode von TNG (noch) nicht. --William.Riker 21:37, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Geburtsdatum 2 Nur als Anmerkung: Es kam noch einmal in Diskussion:April auf, woher wir sein Geburtsdatum haben. Im Raum stehen und . Oben wurde bereits geklärt, dass in seine Akte gar nicht zu sehen ist. In ist anscheinend nur das zu sehen, auch ohne Geburtsdatum. Laut en:Talk:William T. Riker#Date of birth? und en:Talk:William T. Riker#DOB (redux) sind weder Datum noch Sternzeit bekannt. Ich entferne deswegen das Datum aus dem Artikel und aus allen anderen Verweislisten (Liste von Geburtstagen, Sternzeit, April).--Bravomike 06:43, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Geburtsort In ist die Rede, dass Riker Kanadier sei und laut eigener Aussage in Alaska aufgewachsen ist, das klingt meiner Meinung nach so, als sei er in Kanada geboren und hat seine Jugend später in Alaska verbracht. Gibt es hier nicht Überschneidungen verschiedener Quellen? Im Artikel ist davon die Rede, dass er in Alaske geboren wurde, in erwähnter Episode ist es Kanada. Wurde in den entsprechenden Quellen, die Alaska als Geburtsort aufführen auch ausdrücklich erwähnt, dass er dort nicht nur aufgewachsen, sondern auch geboren wurde? --D47h0r Talk 17:33, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Sam Lavelle glaubt nur, dass Riker Kanadier sei, wird von ihm aber korrigiert dass er aus Alaska stamme. --Tribble-Freund 17:55, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Riker sagt in der Episode , dass er in Alaska aufgewachsen sei (I grew up in Alaska. - Riker verneint damit Lavelles Frage, ob er nicht auch ein Kanadier sei. Man könnte schon daraus implizieren, dass er gebürtig aus Alaska kommt, auch wenn er es nicht explizit gesagt hat, denn sonst würde dies als Antwort auf die Frage keinen Sinn machen. Man kann ja sehr wohl in Kanada geboren (und somit von Geburt her Kanadier) aber in Alaska aufgewachsen sein. In der Episode sagt Riker, als er sich (unter Gedächtnisverlust leidend) seine Personaldatei anschaut (die wir aber nicht zu Gesicht bekommen - auch wenn angeblich ein Okudagramm davon existieren soll), dass er aus Alaska kommt (He's from somewhere called Alaska). Das sind jetzt die einzigen beiden Quellen, die ich im Zusammenhang mit Riker und Alaska finden konnte. Das hier im Artikel als Geburtsort genannte Valdez ist ganz besonders kritisch zu hinterfragen (es soll dem omniösen Okudagramm aus "Mission ohne Gedächtnis" entstammen). Gleiches gilt übrigens für den Namen Betty Riker. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 19:43, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Valdez ist anscheinend vollkommen non-canon, in der MA7en ist en:Valdez eine Weiterleitung auf Alaska.--Bravomike 20:41, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::Denke auch sollten Valdez rausnehmen und es nur bei Alaska belassen. --Klossi 05:48, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) MB Ist ein Link zu MB/de in der Art gestattet und gewünscht (s. Bearbeitung hiervor). -Zwerch 15:17, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ich denke, dass Links in dieser Art und Weise nicht schaden werden, dazu gibt es die MB-Vorlage ja auch. Wir führen hier ja keine Informationen aus Romanen (abgesehen von HGIs). Da wird sicherlich jemand auch noch mehr Informationen lesen wollen, die dann aber in der MB stehen. --D47h0r Talk 15:41, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Neues Bild Ich fände ein neues Bild toll. 84.167.39.216 14:55, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Zeitpunkt der Beförderung Ist der Satz: „An Bord der Hood dient Riker schließlich als Erster Offizier und wird zum Commander befördert.“ beweisbar? In einem Gespräch über Lieutenant Commander Shelby, in In den Händen der Borg, sagt Picard über Shelby sinngemäß, dass sie ihn an einen jungen Lieutenant Commander erinnert, der sein erster Offizier wurde und meint eindeutig Riker damit. Wann also wurde Riker zum Commander befördert? (HIASL59) :Das ist eine interessante Frage. An die Zeile von Picard über Shelby erinnere ich mich auch, an das andere nicht. In welcher Episode wird das mit seinem Dienst auf der Hood gesagt? -- 18:45, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Das Riker Dienst auf der Hood tat wird schon im Piloten in seinem persönlichen Logbucheintrag gesagt: ::Noch besser merkt man es in : Als die Hood sich mit der Enterprise trifft sagt Captain DeSoto zu Riker: Na, Will, wirst du auch schön verwöhnt auf diesem Luxusraumschiff? ::Wann er befördert wird kann man sich anhand der Rangabzeichen eines Commanders und Picards Aussage in denken: Zum Dienstantritt auf der ''Enterprise''. --195.14.204.172 13:11, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Also es muss auf jedenfall während seiner Zeit auf der Hood gewesen sein, da Riker 2364 das Kommando über die [[USS Drake (2364)|USS Drake]] als Captain Angeboten bekam, doch stattdessen entschied sich Riker als Erster Offizier an Bord der Enterprise zu dienen. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass man in der Sternenflotte einen Rang überspringt und von Lieutenant Commander zum Captain befördert wird. Außerdem war Riker schon Commander als er auf Farpoint-Station war und da gehörte er noch nicht offiziell zur Crew der Enterprise. Also muss die Beförderung während seiner Dienstzeit an Bord der Hood gewesen sein. Auch wenn er zum Commander befördert worden ist, aufgrund seiner Versetzung auf die Enterprise, fand diese Beförderung nicht offiziell auf der Enterprise statt, sondern auf seinem alten Schiff. --Klossi (Diskussion) 15:48, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Die Aussage: „Es muss auf jedenfalls während seiner Zeit auf der Hood gewesen sein“ kann man einfach nicht so behaupten, da es hier eine Diskrepanz zwischen dem was man sieht und dem gesagten besteht. Einerseits ist es richtig, dass Riker die Insignien eines Commander trägt, doch anderseits, kann man das in dem Gespräch von Picard und Riker in TNG: In den Händen der Borg, wo Shelby Picard an einen jungen Lieutenant Commander erinnert, der sein erster Offizier wurde, nicht einfach so ignorieren. Der gleiche Widerspruch zum Gesagten und dem was zu sehen ist besteht z. B. ebenso in TOS: Talos IV – Tabu, wo Spock während der Gerichtsverhandlung als Lieutenant Commander bezeichnet wird, aber die Rangabzeichen eines Commander trägt. Wie geht man also mit einem solchen -wiederspruch um, was zählt mehr? Das gesagte oder das was man sieht! Ich persönlich, würde den Satz: „An Bord der Hood dient Riker schließlich als Erster Offizier und wird zum Commander befördert.“, in „An Bord der Hood dient Riker als Erster Offizier“ abändern, da die erste Behauptung nicht beweisbar ist und ein Erster Offizier nicht zwangsläufig ein Commander sein muss. So zeigt z. B. das Beispiel Sisko, in DS9: Der Abgesandte, Teil 1, als er Erster Offizier der USS Saratoga ist, aber den Rang eines Lieutenant Commander inne hat. Zu der weiteren Anmerkung mit dem Angebot, dass Riker das Kommando der USS Drake angeboten wurde und deshalb schon den Rang eines Commanders inne gehabt haben musste, möchte ich anmerken, dass Picard, als man ihn zum Kommandanten der USS Stargazer ernennt, im Rang eines Lieutenant Commander ist. Zu guter Schluss, die Bemerkung: „Auch wenn er zum Commander befördert worden ist, aufgrund seiner Versetzung auf die Enterprise, fand diese Beförderung nicht offiziell auf der Enterprise statt, sondern auf seinem alten Schiff“ finde ich ein bisschen haltlos. Wo bitteschön ist für diese Aussage der Kanonische Beweis? --2.162.167.70 19:00, 13. Nov. 2014 (UTC) (Hiasl59)